1. Field
Example embodiments relate to methods of processing a substrate and/or apparatuses for performing the same. More particularly, example embodiments relate to methods of processing a substrate using plasma, and/or apparatuses for performing the method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, an etching apparatus may include an etching chamber configured to receive a semiconductor substrate, a remote plasma source configured to generate a plasma from reaction gases, and a showerhead configured to inject the plasma to the semiconductor substrate.
According to related arts, the plasma may be generated by using a single process recipe. For example, a single pressure, a single temperature, a single power, etc., may be applied to reaction gases to generate the plasma.
However, process recipes, which may generate more than one desired plasma used for accurately etching the semiconductor substrate, may be different from each other. A pattern on the semiconductor substrate that is formed by etching a layer on the semiconductor substrate using the plasma generated by using the single recipe, may not have a desired shape.
Further, ions in the plasma generated by using the single process recipe may be provided to the semiconductor substrate and damage the layer on the semiconductor substrate.